A Royai Halloween
by dreximgirl
Summary: Halloween with a healthy dose of Royai


I don't own FMA or any of the characters (sadly). This is my first proper attempt at a FMA fic so please be gentle with me 

A Royai Halloween

By Dreximgirl

'Thanks for your help Riza. I really appreciate it' Gracia Hughes smiled at the blonde woman as they finished hanging up the last of the decorations.

'Don't mention it', Riza replied, 'I needed a break from the office anyway'

'Still having trouble getting him to focus?'

'If I had to listen to one more excuse I wouldn't have been able to control myself'

'You know I'm sure he would be quite willing to work if threatened in the right way'

Riza groaned, 'I wish. He doesn't even react when I pull my gun on him anymore, he knows I wont actually shoot him.'

Gracia laughed until she was nearly crying, 'I meant your more womanly weapons Riza'

Riza blushed and looked away, 'Gracia! You know how much trouble that would cause; I'm not going to risk our careers just to get him to do his paperwork. Besides after seeing the women Roy attracts I doubt he'd even notice me.'

Gracia stopped smiling and put her hand on Riza's arm causing the other woman to look up; 'He'd notice you, believe me.'

'That's not what I meant; I don't want him to notice me. Things are fine the way they are. Everybody's happy this way.'

'But you aren't Riza, and neither is Roy'

'Of course I'm happy, admittedly I'd be happier if Roy would do his paperwork on time, but I doubt that will happen anytime soon'

'You cant lie to me Riza, I recognize your loneliness. I just want to see you get your happily ever after.'

'They only happen in fairy tales Gracia, you should know that.'

'Riza…'

'People will be coming soon and we aren't going to be ready for them if we don't get a move on. We still need to pick Elysia up before changing.' Riza moved towards the door, 'I'll go and get her while you get the costumes ready.' With that Riza grabbed the car keys and rushed out of the house.

Gracia sighed softly to herself before moving upstairs, Maes was right they belonged together and since he wasn't here to help them anymore she would have to do it instead. After all she didn't know anybody that deserved happiness more then those two.

Riza returned with a very overexcited Elysia, who changed into her costume in record time and began running around making sure the decorations and sweets were placed where she wanted them.

Looking in the full-length mirror in the hallway Riza wondered, for the 50th time since she had changed, why she had let Gracia choose for her.  
She wasn't an expert but she was pretty sure no self-respecting Angel would go around with a dress this short or that showed the ample amount of cleavage she was currently displaying. The knee high white boots weren't doing much to ease her worries either. Though she had to admit the wings were cute.

'You look great Riza, stop worrying' Gracia came up behind her wearing a grin that looked far too like Maes' for Riza's liking

'I don't know how I let you talk me into this' Riza mumbled, 'An outfit like yours would have been fine' She eyed the floor length black dress and witches hat Gracia wore.

'It wouldn't be fun to all be the same Riza, besides this was the last one they had when I went costume shopping and there's no way I could pull off that' she said pointing to Riza's outfit

'Well I don't think I'm all that capable either'

'Looks like we'll find out' Gracia replied as the doorbell rang

Opening the door Gracia's smile widened as she saw Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda and Kain Fuery. Havoc was now a werewolf complete with furry claws, Breda had turned himself into a giant pumpkin and Fuery was a wizard. Gracia complimented them on their outfits and offered them a drink.

Moving further into the hallway the trio stopped short when they realised the Angel that stood in front of them was none other than Riza Hawkeye. Gracia turned around when she realised she was talking to herself.

'I'd close your mouths if I were you gentlemen otherwise you're just going to give her a target to shoot at' Gracia's words brought the boys out of their trance.

Havoc was the first one to speak, 'You look great Lieutenant' this opened the door for the others to offer their compliments before moving into the living room with Gracia to fetch their drinks.

Riza, who had been too embarrassed to speak let alone think about threatening them, was about to follow them when the bell rang again, sighing she moved to the door.

'Riza!?' Roy Mustang openly gawped at his Lieutenant his eyes taking in her costume, as well as the body that was filling it.

'Good Evening Sir' Riza attempted to keep her voice even as she led him inside, 'Havoc, Breda and Fuery are already here'

Pulling himself out of his reverie Roy smiled; 'Armstrong, Fullmetal and a few others are coming too. I saw them on the way over.'

'I'd better wait here so I can answer the door when they arrive'

'I'll wait with you'

'You don't have to, Sir'

'It's Roy when we aren't at work remember? Besides can't have an angel out here all alone with suspicious folk around' he said grinning

'And of course a vampire doesn't count as suspicious folk?' Riza asked dryly

'Don't worry your safe I ate before I came'

'Why doesn't that reassure me?'

'Riza! Are you questioning my intentions?'

'Well who wouldn't!?' Edward Elrics voice interrupted, 'We all know what you're like with women, I'm surprised she didn't shoot your sorry ass long ago'

'Unlike you Fullmetal, Riza respects the chain of command'

Riza barely hid a snort of laughter behind her hand as she thought of all the times she had blatantly disregarded that chain and given him a piece of her mind. However before the argument between them escalated further Riza stepped in.

'There are drinks in the living room, Gracia and some of the others are already in there.'

Edward turned towards her and seemed to notice her costume for the first time, his eyes widening. Before he could open his mouth to make any sort of comment a wrench made contact with the back of his head.

'Its rude to stare!' Winry, dressed in a very attractive purple dress and matching pointed hat, pushed Ed towards the living room, 'You look really pretty Miss Hawkeye' she called out over her shoulder.

'I agree' said Al following them quickly; trying to ensure his brother didn't do anything else to cause Winry to damage him.

Armstrong, Sheska, Ross, Brosh, and a multitude of Gracia's friends arrived within the next few minutes and everybody settled themselves in the large living room, where someone had started music playing causing Winry and a few of the other females there to start dancing. Riza, who always felt slightly out of place at these sorts of things, stood in a corner observing everything going on around here, occasionally listening to Havoc's conversation with Breda and Falman.

Roy had been talking to Gracia when he first noticed Riza in the corner, smiling to himself he remembered all the military balls when she would do exactly the same thing. Trying to stay inconspicuous and being totally unaware how many hearts she was breaking when she turned down every suitor who asked her to dance.

'She'd dance with you if you asked her' Gracia said smiling

'Inherited Maes' mind reading abilities I see' Roy said dryly

'You don't need to be a mind reader when it comes to you two'

'Oh really?'

'Of course. It's perfectly clear to everyone that you two are destined for each other. Maes always said so and I saw why the first time I met you both.'

'Even if that was true the military would ever allow it'

'Funny someone else said that to me earlier. I think you both hide behind that excuse far too often, look at Maria and Denny they manage it and I know nobody would be happier to see you both happy than the friends you work with'

'I think you've read too many fairy tales, Gracia, It wouldn't be that easy'

'And I think neither of you have read enough. It could be as easy as you want it to be, you just need to take the chance and get your happy beginning'

'I think you mean ending'

'No I mean beginning. The ending is a long way off'

Before Roy could answer Gracia moved over to the settee where Elysia had fallen asleep, picked up the sleeping girl and softly carried her up to bed. Leaving Roy to contemplate what she had said.

Hearing the music change to a soft slow song Roy made up his mind and walked over to where Riza stood, still watching the world go by.

'May I have this dance?' Roy bowed slightly, smiled at Riza and offered her his hand

Before she knew what she was doing Riza placed her hand tentatively in his, her breath catching as she was pulled up against him, feeling his hand slide to her waist as her own hand slid up to his shoulder.

'Sheska and Havoc seem to be getting on well' Roy's voice woke her from her dreamlike state

'They've been dating for the past month. I don't think I've ever seen Havoc so pleased before, not for this long anyway'

'Hmmm. How come I didn't know about this?'

'Well maybe if you did your paperwork instead of whining you'd have more time to notice what was going on around the office'

Roy made a noncommittal noise; 'He's a superior officer, if they were found out…' he trailed off

'Only their close friends know and everybody is too happy for them to ruin it by saying something.'

'So relationships within the military are possible after all'

'Yes I suppose so'

'Then why do we use the military as an excuse when it comes to us?'

Riza stiffened slightly in his arms, attempting to pull away slightly but finding she couldn't. She looked up and saw a serious expression on his face.

'I don't know what you mean, sir'

'Don't do that Riza. Don't hide behind formality'

'I…' Riza floundered not knowing how to reply

'According to some we deserve a fairy tale'

'You've been talking to Gracia'

'Yes I have. She makes a lot of sense, even if she does scarily sound like Maes sometimes.'

'I thought that too.'

'So Riza, what do you say we give this fairy tale idea a try?'

'But if we are found out...'

'We wouldn't be' Roy interrupted, 'If Havoc can manage it, we should have no trouble'

Riza laughed gently before slowly resting her head on Roy's chest listening to the reassuring sound of his heartbeat.

'I always believed in fairy tales when I was younger'

'Maybe you should start believing in them again' he said placing a soft kiss on top of her head.

'Maybe I should', Removing her hand from his she slid her arms around his neck as he drew his around her waist, holding her closer.

Gracia was right, Roy thought, this does feel like a happy beginning.


End file.
